madmanwithaboothfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devotion of Oraks
The Devotion of Oraks was the name given to the group of Blorgons who were specifically created to preserve the true Blorgon essence. They were more technologically advanced than the others Blorgons and had access to the Time Jump. Members of the Group *Blorgon Min: The leader of the group, he wears a black sticker *Blorgon Kofhay: The right hand of Min, he wears a green sticker *Blorgon Siing: The scientist of the group, he wears a purple sticker. *Blorgon Jirst: The weak one, he wears a pink sticker. Mission They are carrying the Blorgonator, a device which can produce millions of Blorgons from only one. Since they escaped the Time Wave, they are the last four Blorgons in the universe, they have to find a proper place to rebuild a Blorgon Kingdom. History They fled from the Time Wave and landed on Earth in the 210th century, they hid behind the Good Lamb Industry and slowly took control of the humans minds. Then, they kidnapped the Ninth Inspector and made him watch Jirst sacrificing himself to the Blorgonator. The millions of Blorgons created at this moment killed many humans, but Lily Taylor sent them to the Blank. The three remaining Blorgons activated the Time Jump and landed next to the Peacemist Institute in 2006. There, they used the power of the dimensional rift to boost the Blorgonator and, incidentally, saved the people of London from the Circuit-Chaps. Kofhay was chosen to be the one to go in the Blorgonator, and soon they regained their previous strength. But Lily Taylor returned, an again sent all the Blorgons in the Blank. Min and Siing were the only survivors. They arrived on Los Angeles in 1933, from here they ordered the construction of the Griffith Observatory. During that time, they realized they should change their methods and try new things. Min suggested to put a Blorgon and a human in the Blorgonator to create hybrids. His reasoning was that the Inspector loved humans too much to attack the "Blorgans". Siing thought Min was crazy but didn't object. Min therefore sacrificed himself, emerging from the Blorgonator as "Blorgan Secs" and using himself as the template for the new race. The resulting Blorgans were completely useless, as they had lost their weapons and didn't have arms. The Inspector allied with Siing to destroy them, because they were suffering too much. But Siing escaped again. Siing somehow found a gate to the Time Wave and rescued Hubert, together they created a whole new Blorgon army. Hubert acted as the new Blorgon King, and Siing became his right hand. They planned to use the Earth as a big magnet to attract others planets into the Solar System and cause "something". They even kidnapped several associates of the Inspector just to annoy him, but the Inspector found a hole in their strategy and destroyed every Blorgon created. In a last effort, Siing activated the Blorgonator along with the Time Jump, which caused the dispersion of hundreds of Blorgons in all of time. The Eleventh Inspector eventually found these Blorgons, but failed to kill them and unwillingly brought them together and allowed to recreate the Blorgon Kingdom, at last the Devotion of Oraks succeeded. Their first act was to find and destroy the New Blorgon Collective. Category:Villains Category:Blorgons Category:Groups